


Fish

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Banging Yeoman Chambers just to get her to look after the fish would be wrong, Character death: Shepard's fish, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Paragon Commander Shepard, Shepard's fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard is not allowed fish.





	

Shepard looks wistfully at the fish in her "favourite store on the Citadel". She likes them, finds them soothing to watch in the large tank in her quarters. But she hardly ever goes back to her quarters and, unfed, the last batch died. The fish don't deserve that. Maybe if Liara was here with her, Shepard would have a _reason_ to spend time in her quarters. But Liara is fuck knows where chasing the Shadow Broker. Probably still thinks that Shepard is dead. Liara, too, does not deserve that.

Shepard sighs and turns away. No, she is not allowed fish.


End file.
